


Теория важнее всего

by Turbozombi1947



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Очнувшись в теле Волдеморта, попаданец первым делом решил подвести теоретическую базу под магию. Но был ли момент подходящим?





	Теория важнее всего

— Лили, хватай Гарри и беги! Это он! Быстрее!

Она и бежала. Вверх по лестнице, первая комната налево. Запереть дверь, подхватить сына на руки.

Звук падения на лестнице недвусмысленно намекнул, что она стала вдовой. На секунду — всего лишь на секунду! — силы иссякли и чтобы не упасть ей пришлось вернуть Гарри в кроватку.

— Спокойно, Лил. У тебя будет время на скорбь, но не сейчас, — выдохнула она и сделала вторую попытку. И вдруг замерла.

В коридоре не было слышно шагов. Вообще ничего не слышно!

Лили осторожно подошла к двери и прислушалась. По ту сторону невнятно бубнил незнакомый мужчина. Лили смогла разобрать лишь отдельные фразы: «Стоун-хендж», «Хогвартс», «магический потенциал».

Нахмурившись, она заметила:

— Похоже, мы больше никуда не спешим.

И вернула сына в кроватку.

Наконец взяв палочку в руки, она решилась выглянуть из-за двери.  
Волдеморт в черном балахоне стоял посреди коридора в ее доме и увлеченно загибал пальцы, объясняя что-то сам себе.

— Во Францию нельзя, нет, нет, совсем нельзя…

Лили откашлялась, привлекая к себе внимание.

Волдеморт посмотрел на нее так, словно только что вспомнил о ее существовании.

— Простите, сэр, но вы в моем доме. И вы убили моего мужа, — уперев руки в боки заметила Лили.

— А, миссис Поттер… — Волдеморт улыбнулся слегка растерянно, но в общем-то по доброму, — я и вас убью, не беспокойтесь. Но чуть позже, сначала мне нужно разобраться с системой магии в этом мире.

У Лили дернулся глаз. В интересном же направлении потекла у него крыша.

— Миссис Поттер, мне так неловко вас просить, но не будет ли у вас бумаги и карандаша? — не унимался Воландеморт.

Лили показалось, что она ослышалась.

— Что? — переспросила она.

— Бумаги и карандаша, — по слогам повторил Волдеморт, — видите ли некоторые расчеты слишком сложны, чтобы проводить их в уме.

— Цветные мелки моего сына вас устроят? — спросила Лили и быстро добавила, — ими можно рисовать на обоях.

— А как же… — Волдеморт обвел руками коридор, как бы говоря, что не хочет портить чужой труд.

— Не страшно, — отмахнулась Лили, — Гарри уже изрисовал все до чего смог дотянуться. К тому же, если вы меня убьете, обои менять точно не мне.

Волдеморт понимающе закивал.

— Да-да, вы совершенно правы. Давайте.

Передать ему мелки из рук в руки Лили все же не решилась, она их попросту отлевитировала. Затем заперла дверь. И наложила на нее чары. Нашла в шкафу чемодан побольше и начала укладывать детские вещи.

***

Лили успела собрать вещи, вызвать орден феникса, аврорат и полицию, а Волдеморт все чертил формулы на стенах ее дома. Честно говоря, зачем Лили вызвала магглов она и сама понять не могла. Но Гарри нравились мигающие огоньки сирен, и раз уж приходится посреди ночи торчать на улице, лучше делать это сидя в машине.

К машине подошел Дамблдор и Лили открыла окно, чтобы поговорить с ним.

— Удивительные теоретические выкладки, — заявил профессор, — в корне неверные, но очень любопытные.

Лили поёжилась.  
— Мунго? - поинтересовалась она.

— Надо бы, но нет, — честно признался Дамблдор, — сама понимаешь, с его силой и склонностью к агрессии… Нам остается только Азкабан. Но меня больше волнует ваша судьба. Вам есть где жить, Лили?

— Да. Батильда Бегшот предложила нам комнату. Первое время поживем у нее, а там разберемся.

И она прижала сына к груди.


End file.
